The Chosen One
by wolfhunter777
Summary: Midoriya Izuku always had a quirk. It was less of a quirk and more like a curse. The universe is also not helping.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Hero Academia.

Midoriya Izuku has a quirk. Not One for All, no, a quirk that he was born with. A quirk that is more like a curse than a gift of power for all the troubles that it brings. And it only took Izuku at the young age of eighty, as he was stopping a villian who was robbing a supermarket that he was buying his weekly groceries from, to finally realise that he had a quirk all along.

The quirk was not a gift however, it was a curse. After all, who would want 'Villain Magnet' as a quirk for the rest of his or her mortal life?

Ah, such is the fate of an anime protagonist.

Now, as a matter of fact, Izuku's quirk was given to him before he was born. If fate had its way, Izuku would have been born with a boring but somewhat useful quirk and we would not have an anime starring him as the protagonist. But fortunately or unfortunately, fate did not have its way.

The universe, who is in fact sentient and that you should not question the author about the hows and whys of said sentient universe, needed a chosen one. The reasons why a chosen one is needed had been lost when the universe woke up after partying with the other universes with a massive hangover and the dinosaurs extinct. Regardless, the universe needed a chosen one.

Therefore, it made sense that the universe created a chosen one. The universe gave the chosen one a name, Midoriya Izuku, and bestowed him a quirk to attract villains so the chosen one could be trained to fight.

What the universe forgot to do was to ensure said chosen one had a way to fight back.

So at a grand age of three, Izuku attracted his first villain. The villain was robbing a convenience store that his mother and him had been looking to procure a cheap lunch. The villain took poor Izuku hostage and pointed the barrel of the gun at the child's head to intimidate the shop employees and customers. When young Izuku became frightened and cried as a result, the universe panicked.

Looking back, siccing five heroes on the villain might have been a little overkill.

After that incident, the universe learned its lesson and looked for a way to ensure the chosen one had a way to fight back. It would do none any good if the chosen one died before the prologue began.

There were many ways the universe could go about granting the chosen one powers to fight back. So, the universe decided on giving him a partner-in-crime. The universe gave the chosen one Bakugo Katsuki.

The universe bestowed Katsuki a powerful quirk to defend the chosen one and placed him close to the chosen one.

But when Katsuki decided to bully the chosen one, it was back to the drawing board.

On hindsight, granting him an explosive personality to compliment his explosive power might have been a really bad idea. But then again, the universe had been drunk back then.

Well, on the bright side, at least the tragic backstory part is completed.

The universe's debilitating alcoholic problems aside, the chosen one still had no way of defending himself and plan A had gone down spectacularly (and explosively). So, rather than giving the chosen one a person to protect him, why not give him a weapon to defend himself with? The universe pat its own back for coming up with another great idea and proceed to make it happen.

A man walk up to Midoriya Izuku, a gun in his hand. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the man was arrested for carrying illegal firearms.

Maybe a gun was too much for a five year old child, the universe decided.

A sword was not any better, the universe decided as well, when another man was arrested for carrying a dangerous and illegal weapon.

When another man was arrested for attempting to give a child a spear, the universe came to the conclusion that it was the method of delivery that was wrong.

So one fine day, at the age of seven, when Izuku was returning home from school with his not-friend, Katsuki, was when the universe decided to bestow the chosen one his weapon.

The clouds parted as white light pour out from the hole in the sky. Trumpets blared in the background as five female angels descended slowly from the hole in the sky. They glided down gracefully with their white feathered wings, their long blonde hair flowing with the wind. When they landed in front of the stunned children, one of them walked up towards Izuku with a large ornate case in hand while the other four stood in pairs to the middle angel's side and knelt down before the chosen one. The angel with the ornate case then opened her mouth to speak to the chosen one.

[~~~~~]

"What the fuck Deku?!"

And that was how the universe learned that angels could only speak in angelic language and do not speak any known language on Earth.

The event, later known as the 'Angel Incident' was wrapped up when the police showed up and escorted the kids away while another police officer attempted to communicate with the angels to get them to leave.

Many lessons were learned that day.

The universe decided that perhaps using angels to deliver the weapon was too dramatic so it decided to go with a much more subtle approach.

A mysterious box was delivered to the Midoriya's household with no return address. Izuku picked up the box left so innocently on his doorstep. The box was slightly heavy to lift up despite its small size. Izuku shook the box and the item inside rattled within its confines. Finally, overwhelmed with curiosity, Izuku opened the box the take a peek inside.

There was a gun in the box with ammunition for the gun. There was a gun. A gun.

Izuku calmly close the box and immediately went to the nearest police station to turn the box in.

Clearly, plan B was not working so it was back to the drawing board and the universe further added on to its debilitating alcoholic problems.

Of course, plan C did not work out either as it was pretty much the same thing as plan B but instead of strange men, angels, and mysterious boxes, the universe sent out a magical girl from a different dimension and the weapon was a grimoire filled with powerful magic cards. Izuku led the girl to the Association for Lost Dimensional Travellers and that was the end of plan C.

"Kacchan, what is a 'cardcaptor'?"

"Deku, what the fuck?"

The universe from the dimension the magical girl was from was rather displeased about the whole event and wanted its magical girl back.

Plan D was also not much different from plan B and C, except that the universe decided to forgo subtle and just painted over a large billboard to inform the chosen one about the weapon gifted to him. The universe then place the weapon below the billboard and waited for the chosen one to see the billboard and pick the weapon up. A few hours later, the universe realised that the billboard was located somewhere in North America.

Plan E was suppose to be the end (not because end starts with the letter E). However, the universe had to scrap the plan before it could even put said plan into action because the universe got drunk and spilled alcohol all over the plans, ruining the plans.

It was by the time the universe had finalised plan F (F for Fuck It) that they realised that a weapon need not be in a physical form. Why not give the chosen one a quirk? Of course, it was too late to go back in time and grant the chosen one an offensive quirk. However, there was one quirk that could be passed down to different holders and All Might has that quirk. The universe might not have been able to reverse time but it can send All Might to the chosen one.

Then All Might went and rejected the chosen one.

The universe proceeded to panic and decided to do the first thing that comes to mind to remedy the situation: insert the protagonist friend. Or in this case, Bakugo Katsuki.

The slime villain attacking Katsuki was not in any way the universe's fault and it was a complete coincidence that the slime villain decided to take Bakugo Katsuki as his hostage. Really, it was not the universe's fault.

All Might passed down his quirk to the chosen one and the chosen one finally had a way to defend himself. The universe pat itself on its back for a job well done and it was finally ready to start the prologue so the chosen one could be trained and be prepared for whatever reason the chosen one is required for.

Midoriya Izuku, the chosen one, then promptly went and broke his arm and legs.


End file.
